Resins which are excellent in adhesiveness with base materials such as polyethylene and polypropylene, are used widely as adhesives for housings of household appliances, exterior parts of automobiles, paints and the like.
The present inventors have proposed-that olefin-based copolymers of ethylene and/or a linear α-olefin with a vinyl compound having a bulky alkyl group exhibit an excellent adhesiveness (Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-200548). Subjects of the present invention are to provide a resin further improved in adhesiveness to a base material such as olefin-based resins, an adhesive containing the resin as an effective ingredient, a method for adhering a base material with the adhesive, and a laminate prepared by laminating the adhesive and a base material.